nightmares
by a cold day in december
Summary: It's the smell of fresh memories and the tears behind the unsaid things that are suffocating me. / Drabble. AustinAlly.


**Disclaimer: **Definitely do not own it.

**Warnings:** Character Death, yeah sorry, explained in the **A/N at the bottom.**

**Summary: **It's the smell of fresh memories and the tears behind the unsaid things that are suffocating me. Drabble. AustinAlly.

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**nightmares  
**

* * *

:::

I could say I'm choking from the lack of air, or the toxic fumes that surround me, but that wouldn't be true.

It's the smell of fresh memories and the tears behind the unsaid things that are suffocating me. I watch as her palm stays limply in mine, grip still there, but lacking the desperation behind it.

The snow looks more innocent than it should, considering it has caused so much pain. I find I can't move from my position, locked, only able to turn my head ever so slightly.

I wish I could look away.

All I see is her blood, staining just a fraction of the endless pure white snow; that alone is enough to be my undoing.

_/_

We skid across the icy road and I can feel it coming before it does.

The wheels spin one way then the other, as if unable to decide which direction we should be crashing in. Time seems to slow down as I feel my head crash violently against the dashboard, looking up and reeling from the pain. I hear the crunch of metal and the pain in her voice as she screams for me.

_Austin! Austin!_ Her voice is weak, pitiful, fragile even.

I can't look at her yet, not yet, so instead I grope desperately for her hand. It feels unbearably warm against my own palm, compared to the ever present chill – she seems to be my only life line as somewhere in between the flurry of crashing cars and falling snow, I feel numb from inevitable pain and cold inside out.

That's not just from the winter weather.

We collide with everything and anything, rolling more rapidly towards our (_potential_) last breaths.

I can feel my whole body shaking, whether from shock or not, I do not know, all I know is that right now I cannot feel and do not wish to feel.

The car has stopped tumbling and we lie still in the deafening silence, as I attempt to listen to the stillness of the solemn air.

My hold on her hand never wavers, but I feel the life going out of her, leaving me here alone in the mess the snow has caused. My heartbeat is the only sound I can hear now, drumming against my chest as I try to hold on to reality with every fibre of my being.

I know that this is Miami, we never really have snow, so people will undoubtedly be here soon. I watch her and try to remember something other than these last moments we have shared together.

In a moment, the squeal of police sirens will be heard, but in what may be my last few minutes, I struggle to enjoy the latest traffic being hushed by our unfortunate experience.

In the distance there is still no sound of wheels rumbling, but I feel myself slipping away, faster and faster. I close my eyes, welcoming the darkness that I find, knowing I cannot be judged nor ridiculed at this point. As I slip deeper and deeper, willing myself to let go, (_of her, of everything_) I feel the faint clutches of something engulfing me, clawing away at my insides.

I feel my mouth open and hear myself scream without even thinking about it.

In the back of my mind, I wonder how I still have the ability to do this.

Grabbing faintly at the last clutches of consciousness, I have one coherent thought: this is when the nightmares begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so:

**1. **Sorry I've been a bit AWOL lately; I haven't really had any inspiration to write. I've started about five different things and not finished one :-(

**2. **Sorry it's a sad one, I'll explain why in no. 5 :-)

**3. **YAY! my first first person POV, it's Austin's, if you didn't get that.

**4.** The bit at the begiining was a flash foward, and the plot was basically rare snow in Miama meant Austin& Ally got into a bad car crash.

**THE IMPORTANT NUMBER FIVE :D ****5. **This is basically the same as what I'm going to be writing in an English assessment tomorrow. I thought I'd put it on here so you guys could tell me what you think and **give me some feedback on it? **That would be very helpful and much, much, much appreciated.

Love you all :-)

- Sophie.


End file.
